


Lean On My Shoulder

by Wired_Prophet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Campfires, Fluff, Humanformers, Kup is alive fuck you, M/M, Smoking, everyone else is alive too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Rung goes to Kup's house and has a nice evening.





	Lean On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am writing again woo
> 
> oh also quick edit: theres not enough kup/rung content and im SICK of it

Steak. Green beans. Potatoes.

Rung put away the leftovers of dinner in little colorful tupperwares, neatly sorting them in the fridge. The house was quiet and still, almost to the point of being unusual. As he looked about the kitchen and dining room, Rung saw that Kup had disappeared somewhere.

He almost went looking into the bedroom when he caught sight of flame flickering in the dark of the backyard. Rung huffed and gave a soft smile; Kup had a habit of wandering off without announcing where he was going.

Rung went to the closet and put on one coat while grabbing another and went to stumble through the brush outside. It was nearing summer so the air was warm in the day, but it was still cold at night. The hearty smell of mixed smoke welcomed him as well. Sure enough the other man was there, sitting on the center of a short, unchopped log. 

He jumped when Rung placed the coat on his shoulders and took the cigar out of his mouth. “Jesus."

“Apologies, you’re going to catch a cold.”

Kup raised an eyebrow. “We’re in front of a fire.”

“Your back is still away from it,” Rung patted his shoulder, “besides, you’ll want it when it dies down.” He pulled up another log piece beside him.

Kup shifted and wrapped an arm around him. “Well, I’ll definitely be warm now.”

His partner smirked and snuggled closer into his shoulder. He always loved coming to Kup’s house away from town. There weren’t any houses for a few acres around, just trees and the occasional wild animal that skittered by. The slightly older man’s cigar had a sweet coffee scent.

“You made a pretty big fire, we should have invited some people over.”

“Eh, it’s alright. Everybody I know is asleep at this point,” he took a puff of his cigar, “and if they’re not, they’re drunk or  _ busy _ .”

Rung hummed. “I suppose that’s true for my friends as well. It would be entertaining to see both groups interact.”

“No need, we could probably have Whirl over in ten minutes.”

He gave a genuine laugh at that, Kup chuckling in return. The crazy bastard. 

Kup continued. “Nah, I just want to be with you tonight.”

They watched fire crackle and burn into the sky, ashes flickering high enough they were indistinguishable from the stars.

Rung’s hand raised from the other man’s knee and plucked the cigar from his lips. When Kup turned his head Rung kissed him, soft, short, and sweet. Smoke drifted from both of their mouths.

Kup grinned and cupped his jaw to lean in again. Everybody else would have to wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe thats the first time ive written a kiss? wild.


End file.
